A Wish To Far
by dark-chii
Summary: Miaka and Tamahome aren't allowed to stay with each other when Miaka summons Suzaku. What will happen after they part?
1. The Wish That Couldn't Be Granted

"The four palaces of the heaven, before corners of earth. In the name of sacred law, faith, and virtue. I summon thy Suzaku, guardian of the south. I besite you to appear on earth form the palaces of heaven, for the sake of those here who adore you and await your presents. Come to us and with your mighty power destroy all that is evil," Miaka throws the scroll into the fire, "Descend to us now from the heavens above!"  
  
Suzaku arose from the flames, "I am Suzaku. You shall couple with me so that she may have her three wishes. When you are ready say kaijin."  
  
"Kaijin."  
  
The Suzaku warriors gathered around their priestess, "Are you alright?  
  
The only thing she said was, "Tamahome are you ready to make our wish now?"  
  
Tamahome shock his head. "Kaijin."  
  
"Yes what is your wish priestess?"  
  
"No matter how it is done, I wish that Tamahome and I can live together forever!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but that is the one wish that I cannot grant."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Miaka walked towards the bridge as she remembered the good times she and Tamahome had. She fell to her knees and yelled, "Tamahome come back to me!"  
  
At the palace in Konan, Tamahome, Tasuki, and Nuriko were joking around. You never know what "joking around" is when Nuriko is drunk. Nuriko is just about to pound Tasuki into the ground for saying something stupid again. Tamahome is on the floor laughing his head off when all of a sudden Tamahome just froze. Nuriko stopped pounding Tasuki and stared at Tamahome, "What's wrong Tamahome?" Nuriko asked.  
  
Tamahome said nothing. Then he said, "Oh, it's nothing. I just thought I heard something."  
  
Night fell upon Konan; Tamahome sat in his room as he thought about what he had heard earlier, "Could it really have been Miaka? Or is my mind playing tricks on me?"  
  
Time flew by as Tamahome thought about what the sound he heard was.  
  
In the real world, Miaka is lying in her room and said, "Why wouldn't Suzaku grant my wish? I thought he could grant any wish, but I guess I was wrong. I'm glad I could come back to my world but I wish I could have stayed with Tamahome, Nuriko, Tasuki, Horotori, ChiChiri, Chiriko, and Mitusaka. Tamahome if you miss me as much as I miss you then answer me!"  
  
Tamahome dropped the sake the he was getting for himself, Nuriko, and Tasuki, "Miaka is that really you? Where are you I can't see you."  
  
Miaka stood up. The Universe of The Four God fell to the ground, "Tamahome! I'm right here!"  
  
Time passed as Miaka and Tamahome talked, "How is everyone?"  
  
"Their all fine." 


	2. Awhile

Miaka and Tamahome continued their conversation. "Tamahome, why do you think Suzaku wouldn't grant my wish?" I thought he could grant any wish?"  
  
"Miaka we live in two separate worlds. You live there and I live here. I'm a character in a book and your real."  
  
Tears ran down Miaka's face as she spoke, "I don't' care if you're a character in a book! Your real to me and that's all that matters!"  
  
Nuriko poked his head out the door and said, "Come on Tamahome! Where's my saka?"  
  
Tamahome said nothing to Nuriko. "Miaka..." Tamahome said.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I must go now. Nurkio and Tasuki are drunk and you know how they get when their drunk."  
  
Miaka just laughed. "Tamahome we will meet again soon, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Tamahome," she froze, "Never give up hope! We will meet again."  
  
The last thing I hears Miaka say before her voice faded away was, "Tamahome, I will love you forever."  
  
After Tamahome went to get some more sake he walked to the room where Nuriko and Tasuki were in. He just stood there. How was I able to talk to Miaka? Tamahome shock his head and forget about it. He opened the door only to see Tasuki on the floor with Nuriko putting his foot on him.  
  
"Victory is mine!" Nuriko said as he laughed an evil laugh.  
  
Tamahome said, "What in hell are you doing Nuriko?"  
  
Nuriko rubbed his head, "Huh? Did you say something Tamahome?"  
  
Tamahome fell over. He got up and screamed, "Get off Tasuki Nuriko!"  
  
Tasuki, Nuriko, and Tamahome all got settled down (well as settled down as drunk people can be). "What took you so long Tamahome?" Nuriko asked.  
  
Tamahome said nothing. He got up and walked out. "Thanks a lot Nuriko! Your face scared him off!" Nuriko turned to Tasuki with a smile on his face. "See, that's what I'm talking about." Tasuki exclaimed.  
  
The next thing you know Tasuki us face against the wall. "That'll teach you to mess with me again."  
  
"Tasuki jumped up and yelled, "What the hell was that for Nuriko?"  
  
"Huh? Were you talking to me Tasuki?" 


	3. How Is That Possible?

Horotori heard a knock on his chamber door. "Come in."  
  
"Horotori may I talk to you in private?" Tamahome asked.  
  
"Why yes of course Tamahome," Horotori said, "just let me do one thing first."  
  
"Guards, leave Tamahome and me in private."  
  
"Now what can I help you with?" Horotori asked.  
  
"I don't know how to put this though but," an awkward silence filled the room, "I was able to talk to Miaka." "What!!! How is that possible? It can't be!"  
  
"Horotori how was I able to talk to Miaka even though she is in her world?"  
  
"I don't know Tamahome."  
  
Horotori thought all day trying to figure out how Miaka and Tamahome were able to communicate between two different worlds. 


	4. Will You Marry Me?

Miaka walked into her room and fell on her bed, "Man! A week gone by already since I last talked to Tamahome. In Konan months have passed or maybe more. He said we would talk again soon. What's taking him so long?"  
  
She muttered, "I want to tell him how much I really love him and..."  
  
Miaka was interrupted when the telephone rang, "I'll get it!" She yelled.  
  
Miaka answered the phone, "Yuki residents."  
  
"Miaka!"  
  
"Oh my god! Is that you Yui? What's wrong?"  
  
"Miaka I have a feeling that something's happing in the book," Yui replied.  
  
"Yui you think so too? Somehow I was able to talk to Tamahome and he said we would talk again soon but it's been a week. I'm starting to get worried."  
  
"What!! How is that possible?"  
  
Yui looked at the floor and said quietly, "I wish I was you when you talked to Tamahome, so I could say," Yui paused, "I'm sorry."  
  
"Oh Yui."  
  
Yui started to cry, "I'm sorry Miaka but I have to go."  
  
"Wait!" Miaka yelled but she was to late Yui already hung up.  
  
Miaka went back to her room to think some things over. All of a sudden Miaka heard, "Miaka are you there?"  
  
Miaka snapped, "Leave me alone Keisuke!"  
  
"Who are you calling Keisuke?"  
  
"If it's not Keisuke then who is it?"  
  
Tamahome laughed, "Take a guess."  
  
Miaka jumped up, "Tamahome!!"  
  
Tamahome giggled, "How'd you guess?"  
  
"Stop playing around Tamahome!" Tamahome stopped, "Is everything alright Miaka?"  
  
"No not really. I told Yui that I walked to you and the next think you know she's crying and saying sorry. I don't know what happened. Do you think it was something I said? Tamahome what should I do?"  
  
Tamahome said, "Just give her a little time, she'll be fine."  
  
"Thanks. I'll do that."  
  
Miaka's room went silent. Miaka spoke softly, "Tamahome I've wanted to ask you for a long time now," she froze," Tamahome..."  
  
Miaka felt tears running down her face, "I'm sorry Tamahome, but I just can't bring myself to ask you. Forgive me."  
  
"Miaka there's something I've been thinking that I should ask you."  
  
"Yes what is it Tamahome?"  
  
Miaka.will you..." Tamahome hesitated, "will you..."  
  
"Will I what?"  
  
Tamahome finally got it out, "Miaka will you marry me?"  
  
Miaka just sat there saying nothing. "I just thought that since Suzaku's already been summoned it'd be the perfect time to get married."  
  
Miaka got up and walked to the door without saying anything. She grabbed the door knob and stood there, "Tamahome are you sure this is what you want? I'll let you know my answer soon but remember I can't go back into the book. You'll have to find a way so you can come here."  
  
"Don't worry. If theirs a way to get to your world you can be sure that I'll find it!"  
  
"You know I love you." She said.  
  
As Miaka walked out the door she said under her breath, "but I don't know if I love you that much." 


	5. Should I Or Should I Not?

Another week passed. Neither Miaka nor Tamahome talked to each other. Miaka sat in her room crying on her bed. There was a knock on her door, she didn't answer. Again the knock came but when Miaka didn't answer the door slightly opened. Their Yui Stood staring at Miaka as she cried, "Miaka." Yui said softly.  
  
Miaka looked up and saw Yui staring at her. Miaka wiped her eyes. Yui opened her arms. Miaka got up and walked towards Yui. Miaka clung onto Yui and started to cry again. Yui stood there holding Miaka in her arms saying, "It's ok Miaka I'm here now. Cry as long you need."  
  
After a couple of minutes Yui lifted Miaka's head and wiped away her years. Yui lead Miaka to her bed and sat her down. Yui said quietly, "Miaka, what would Tamahome say if he saw you crying?"  
  
Miaka wiped away her tears, "Thanks Yui, I guess that's what I needed."  
  
Yui gets up and walks to the door, "You sure you better?"  
  
"Yea, I'm fine," Miaka replied  
  
"Miaka, what are you going to do about Tamahome? What about his proposal? Aren't you a little to young to get married?" Yui asked.  
  
Miaka answered, "I might be to young but we could wait for awhile. Before Suzaku was summoned I had to be a virgin but now that that's over I'm allowed to fall in love again." Miaka's voice got softer, "What would happen if I said no?"  
  
"You might break his heart. But what if you said yes?" Yui said.  
  
"If I said yes then." Miaka softly said, "but what if I'm unhappy? What will I do then? What will become of Tamahome and me? 


	6. Miaka's Answer

Once Yui was gone Miaka started to think about what she and Yui talked about. All types of questions ran through her head. What will happen if I say yes? What is I say no? What will happen to Tamahome and me if we get married? Will we always love each other? Even though questions ran through her head no answers followed. No matter how hard she tried no answers came. Miaka thought, "What should I do? Should I say yes or no?"  
* * *  
  
(Start of Chibi Miaka's Vision)  
  
A white screen popped up. In the right corner chibi Miaka stood, "This is what I think is happening in Konan."  
  
Miaka stepped aside and in the other corner sat Tamahome, "I wonder what Miaka's answer will be! What will she say?"  
  
Tamahome turned around to see Horotori run by. Then Nuriko walked by. Nuriko looked at Tamahome, "Have you seen Horotori?"  
  
Tamahome pointed his finger, "He went data way."  
  
"Why are you running away from me? You're just making it harder on yourself!" Nuriko said as he ran after Horotori.  
  
Miaka popped back up, "not exactly what you thought.huh? Now back to your original story."  
  
Everyone disappeared and the white screen faded.  
  
(End of chibi Miaka's vision) * * *  
  
Miaka said Tamahome's name softly and gradually got louder. The next thing she heard was someone calling her name. Miaka slowly got up and turned around. When Miaka saw Tamahome standing there she ran towards him and leaping into his arms, "Tamahome!"  
  
"Miaka!"  
  
Tamahome got quite, "What's wrong Tamahome?"  
  
Tamahome knelt down on one knee, "Miaka.will you marry me?"  
  
"I've been thinking about what would happen if I say no but I've also thought about what would happen if I said yes. I realize now that I shouldn't worry about the future! All that matters is right now! I never really knew how I felt about you until now! I love you Tamahome!" Miaka said.  
  
"I love you to Miaka! That's a yes, right?" Tamahome questioned.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Tamahome got up off of his kneed and leaned forward to kiss Miaka but before he did that he put his hand in front of the screen so no one would see.  
  
* * *  
  
"Why does everyone do that?" Miaka wondered.  
The End 


End file.
